


Kick Ass Agent Danvers Prompts

by iambjo12



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Orange is the New Black, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Experiment, F/F, Putting under General but with me there is always going to be, as in test run if you will, potty mouth, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambjo12/pseuds/iambjo12
Summary: Okie Doke, here's the dealio... I cannot sort through tumblr (total lack of patience) enough and I am very comfortable here on AO3 so I thought I would suggest a couple of prompts here, like this.  Might do my own stories with them, still would love other people's opinions about it and see if they would give them a crack at it. I am on tumblr, (iambjo) even if I can't figure out most of it, or comments on here would be of the good as options for discussions if interested???? And if this works out, definitely more to come!Side-note... I totally think that at 31 I am already one of those 'old people' who oppose new things because of a lack of understanding said new thing. I'm kind of saddened by it but I also whole-heartedly embrace it if it means that I can sit in a lawn chair on the front porch with a shot gun and yell "Get off my lawn" to those dang-gum teenagers...





	Kick Ass Agent Danvers Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> Okie Doke, here's the dealio... I cannot sort through tumblr (total lack of patience) enough and I am very comfortable here on AO3 so I thought I would suggest a couple of prompts here, like this. Might do my own stories with them, still would love other people's opinions about it and see if they would give them a crack at it. I am on tumblr, (iambjo) even if I can't figure out most of it, or comments on here would be of the good as options for discussions if interested???? And if this works out, definitely more to come!
> 
> Side-note... I totally think that at 31 I am already one of those 'old people' who oppose new things because of a lack of understanding said new thing. I'm kind of saddened by it but I also whole-heartedly embrace it if it means that I can sit in a lawn chair on the front porch with a shot gun and yell "Get off my lawn" to those dang-gum teenagers...

Agent Alex Danvers is... *sigh* AMAZING!!!! to me...

I would like to see more done with her and maybe even aside from Supergirl.

Such as paired with another of my favorite characters... Alex Vause. Whom I love. And definitely would love to see more of, even if it's in a completely different setting than the woman is used to. So you have a badass agent who works for a secret organization and a badass drug dealer who worked for a bad dude... and stuff... idk that's all I have figured out so far (hence this being a prompt thingy and not a story from me...yet anyway.)

Second character whom I absolutely adore that I think would make for interesting stories... Bobbi "Mockingbird" Morse from Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D

Two hot as hell and badass agents of organizations that deal with weird shit... and both whom can weld the fuck out of some batons... *sigh* YUM, amiright (or is it amirite?)???

Is it sacrilege to mix DC and Marvel? Perhaps... However, I totally excuse it if it meant for these two hotties to be able to either team up together, "team up together", have to go against each other (no tears!), or "go against each other" :) :) :)

So, that's my speal... Hopefully this works, or someone can teach this old "Get off my lawn" dog a new trick called tumblr to 'prompt' on there...  

 


End file.
